A Special Night
by Roxius
Summary: MOMO finds Shion doing something dirty in the middle of the night and she ends up becoming a lesbian. Warning: LEMON AND PEDOPHILIC SHION! Shion X KOSMOS, Shion X MOMO.


It was the middle of the night on the Elsa when MOMO suddenly sat up in bed, her eyes wide open. 'I need a glass of water...' she thought to herself as she climbed out of bed and raced out the door into the hallway. 'Hmm...which way is the kitchen? This place is so big!' MOMO thought as she tip-toed through the ship, trying not to accidently wake anyone up.

Suddenly, as she passed KOS-MOS' room, she heard something...or someone...let out a series of small moans. 'W-What is that?' wondered the nervous pink-haired girl. It was scary enough to be walking through a big ship in the dark, and those noises weren't any help. That was when MOMO realized that the sound was coming from KOS-MOS' room. Slowly and reluctantly, MOMO took a peek inside.

What she saw both confused and disturbed her. The cover on KOS-MOS' pod was open slightly, bright light shining from within it. Shion was standing next to the pod, one of her hands moving around inside. Her face was red and sweat was rolling down her body. She was wearing nothing but her underwear. What caught MOMO's eye, however, was the fact that Shion's other hand was rummaging around in her panties.

"Ooh, KOS-MOS...oh god...oh...yes...oh..." Shion groaned as she dragged her fingers gently along KOS-MOS' well-toned stomach. Slowly, Shion removed her hand from within her panties and began licking off a strange clear liquid that had covered it. MOMO was too young to fully understand what was happening, so she stepped into the room and flicked on the lights.

Shion let out a yelp and quickly slammed the lid of the pod shut. "Uh...h-hi, MOMO!" Shion nervously exclaimed, her body still red and sweaty. "Are you okay, Shion?" MOMO asked. She was pretty worried about her friend's strange behavior. Shion grabbed a small rag out of nowhere and began wiping her face, trying to erase any evidence of the act she had just commited.

MOMO took a few more steps into the room and inquired, "What were you doing to KOS-MOS, Shion? And...why were you groaning?" Shion winced at the fact that someone actually HEARD her. "I was...uh, I was..." Shion cursed herself for not having planned a good escuse in case something like this ever happened. After a few moments, MOMO said, "Shion...why were you touching yourself?" Shion let out a sigh and muttered, "...Yes, MOMO. I was touching myself..."

"Um...why?" For some reason, finding out that Shion was just touching herself made MOMO feel strangely relaxed. Suddenly, Shion had a evil look in her eyes and a smirk formed on her lips. She pushed herself off the ground and began walking towards MOMO.

Slowly, Shion lifted her hands and began stroking MOMO's soft cheeks with her fingers. "You're so sweet and innocent, MOMO..." Shion purred, her face only inches from the young girl's. MOMO could feel the heat rise within her rise as she stared into Shion's jade eyes.

Shion removed her hands finally and whispered, "I would really hate to see you end up with a bastard like Jr..." This caught MOMO's attention. "What do you mean?" MOMO asked. She had never heard Shion say something so offensive about Jr. before.

"Well," Shion continued, "I heard that Jr. was planning on asking you out or something..." MOMO's heart fluttered at the idea of being Jr.'s girlfriend. "However...I think he's only doing it out of sympathy." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" MOMO shouted furiously. Shion was really beginning to piss her off!

Shion pulled MOMO close and whispered, "I think that Jr. only wants to go out with you because of what happened between you and Albedo. He had failed to protect you from his brother, so he feels he should take some of the blame for your misfortune. Of course...that's just a guess of mine." Shion concluded.

MOMO wasn't sure what to say. 'T-That can't be...Jr...Jr. wouldn't do that to me!' MOMO Thought desperately. Suddenly, she found herself walking down the hallway by Shion's side. Shion had placed her arm around MOMO's shoulder and was leading her back to the bedroom.

When they finally reached the bedroom, MOMO turned to Shion and asked, "Uh...Shion? I'm really sorry, but can you please tell me something? Why...why are you acting so weird? Why were you touching KOS-MOS? Why-" Suddenly, something happened that MOMO would never forget.

In an instant, Shion had bent down and gently kissed the pink-haired angel on the lips. MOMO was speechless. Her vision began to turn fuzzy. Her heart started pounding wildly. Sweat began to pour down her clothes and a wet spot formed on her panties. This effect didn't even go away after they finally seperated.

Shion licked her lips seductively and purred, "Yum! You taste just like strawberries...I knew it..." MOMO could barely keep her balance as she shouted, "SHION, YOU KISSED ME! YOU FUCKIN' KISSED-" Shion clamped her hands over MOMO's mouth and hissed, "You have to be quiet! Do you want to wake the others up?"

MOMO slapped Shion's hands away and, her face still bright-red, whispered, "Well, YOU were the one that kissed ME! And you didn't even ASK me!" Suddenly, a smirk appeared on Shion's face. "You liked it...didn't you?" she asked. MOMO gasped and turned her gaze to the floor with a shamed look on her face.

Shion patted MOMO on the head and exclaimed, "Ah, it's okay! There's nothing wrong with being a lesbian!" MOMO ignored her and sat on her bed. "I'm not a lesbian..." Shion just smiled at her and replied, "That's EXACTLY how I first felt! You'll get used to it soon enough..." Suddenly, MOMO realized something. "Why did you kiss me after you were...playing with KOS-MOS?"

Shion brushed her hair with her fingers and replied, "Well, you see, I sometimes get urges to feel some good-looking chick up! However, no one will let me! KOS-MOS, however, is a robot and will do whatever I tell her, even if its sex! She won't judge me for who I am. I"m not REALLY in love with her or anything..."

MOMO gave Shion the death glare and muttered, "You've been acting really weird lately, Shion..." Shion didn't say anything as she walked over and sat down next to MOMO. Shion pulled MOMO into a bear hug and said, "You're right, MOMO. I shouldn't be telling you what to do. I'm sorry..." MOMO was about to accept the apology when she suddenly heard a snapping noise and came face-to-face with Shion's breasts, tits and all.

Shion caressed her well-sized boobs and whispered, "C'mon, MOMO! Don't you want to touch them?" MOMO placed her hands over her nose, but a small dribble of blood slipped out. Shion giggled and said, "Ah, you're having a nose-bleed! You're so cute!" MOMO began to feel the same way she did when Shion had kissed her only minutes ago. This time, however, MOMO couldn't stop the pleasure from flowing.

Shion looked down and saw the big wet spot on MOMO's panties grow even larger. The small pink-haired girl let out a small groan as she reached her hand down and started to feel herself. Shion brought her big tits up to MOMO's lips and urged, "That's it, MOMO. Give in to the pleasure. Do it for me. Do it for yourself..." Without another thought, MOMO bent forward and began sucking on Shion's breasts, letting the sweet milk fill her mouth.

'More...I must...have more...I NEED MORE!' MOMO told herself as she tightened her grip on Shion's tits. "Be careful down there, sweetie!" Shion winced as he began to get to work on jacking herself off. As they continued this act throughout the night, MOMO finally came to terms with her own sexuality.

Unfortunately for the other crew members, they were kept up all night by constant moaning throughout the ship. KOS-MOS, on the other hand, became a little hateful towards Shion and MOMO's relationship for some reason.


End file.
